One Other Day
by Mark C
Summary: A different way for One More Day to have ended.


**Disclaimer:** All characters used within this work of fiction belong to Marvel Comics.

**Summary:** A different way for One More Day to have ended.

**AN:** This fic is for all the Spider-Man fans who feel that One More Day ended badly and hurt the character. I would like to thank beta extraordinaire htbthomas for her assistance.

* * *

**One Other Day**

The last few minutes or perhaps hours were mind-blowing. Aunt May's life could be saved but there was a price, a _huge_ price. This deal, if you could even call it that, had been brought to Peter and Mary Jane by someone who could definitely pull it off. Unfortunately, this person was Mephisto.

Mephisto had informed the couple that he could save May but what he wanted in return was their love for each other thus bringing their marriage to an end. That had taken both Peter and Mary Jane by surprise.

Being the _gentleman_ that he was, Mephisto had given them time to think his offer over because it would depend on the agreement of both parties for Mephisto to work his _magic_.

"Mary Jane…" Peter spoke once he finished tossing and turning in bed, not getting any sleep at all.

He didn't get an answer and that worried him.

Peter then spoke a little louder, "Mary Jane."

"I'm in here," came her solemn reply from the kitchenette. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not a wink. How about you, sweetheart?"

Mary Jane's reply was a shake of her head.

"This is a tough decision we have to make and I'm not sure if I can go through with it," stated Peter, still not sure what to do.

Mary Jane went over to her husband and embraced him in a show of strength. "We'll get through this, Peter, we always do."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze back followed by a kiss to the top of MJ's head.

"Yeah, you are going to check in on Aunt May?"

Puzzled, Mary Jane answered, "I thought we both were."

"I just… I need to think things over and the best way for that is…"

"I know, Peter but do be careful."

Peter gave her a simple nod of the head as his answer and began to put on his Spider-Man costume. He dressed in his black costume since he could blend in the shadows more to avoid detection from anyone from the Initiative or other registered heroes.

Perched on the windowsill to their apartment, ready to leave except for his mask. Peter spun a webline. "I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can," he told his wife before pulling on his mask, and swinging off.

* * *

A slow moving fog had entered the city, which made webswinging a little difficult but with his spider-sense it wasn't too dangerous. _This fog certainly suits the mood I'm in_, Spider-Man thought as he continued his journey to clear his thoughts.

In the neighborhood Spider-Man was now swinging through, buildings and light posts for him to attach his webbing became scarce, so he started hopping from tree to tree.

Pausing a moment to rest on a branch, his spider-sense began to tingle slightly. The tingling sensation was not a strong one but it was something that should not be ignored. A quick look around him was of no help due to the fog so Peter thought of getting out of the tree and onto the ground below may help. As he stood up, a slight cracking sound was heard.

"Uh oh," he said aloud knowing full well what kind of trouble he was in.

SNAP!

The branch broke under his weight and the only thing Peter could do was try to land gracefully. Unfortunately that was not meant to be as he clipped several branches on the way down, landing on the ground with a thud.

"The old Parker luck is running true to form, as usual," Peter said a he got off the ground and brushed himself off.

Once up on his feet, he was able to get a fairly good look at where he was, a cemetery. The most startling thing of all was the gravesite that he was at, his Uncle Ben's.

"Uncle Ben, I'm sorry for dropping in on you all of a sudden like this," Peter half-heartedly chuckled. "It's been a depressing time lately."

Peter brushed some of the leaves off the gravestone and removed some of the broken branches from the grave.

"If you feel like talking about it, you know I'll listen," came a voice from behind.

His spider-sense did not alert Peter that this person was a danger but when he turned around to see who it was, he was shocked at who he saw.

"Uncle Ben," a startled Peter replied.

"Yes, Pete, it's me."

"How… What… Why…" stammered out Peter.

"Never mind that now, son, I'm here to help."

"You mean with that so-called offer from Mephisto?"

"Yes."

"I can use all the help I can get, Uncle Ben."

The pair walked over to a nearby bench and remained silent for a while, neither one knowing what to say to the other, especially Peter.

"You know what happened to Aunt May, don't you Uncle Ben?" Peter asked, breaking the silence while he removed his mask to get a good look at his 'uncle'.

"That I do," responded Ben.

"Then you know what I've been trying to do lately. I've been busting my butt in trying to get the best care for her and to get her better because I can't let someone else die because of me."

"You mean like what happened to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Peter, what happened to May wasn't your fault."

"Why do you think that? If it wasn't for me unmasking on national television, no one would know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man."

"Really? Wasn't it Tony Stark that asked you to go public? Wasn't it May that encouraged you to do the same?" Ben posed those questions to his nephew.

Peter did not respond immediately because those questions surprised him. "Well, yeah it was but …"

"Then aren't they also at fault for what happened then?"

"Of course not!! In the end it was my decision and one that I now regret very much."

"Peter, you have got to learn not everything that happens is due to something that you do. There are times in our life that things are not in our control. Quit blaming yourself, son."

"It's just…"

"I know, Peter and that's probably why Mephisto's offer is so enticing."

"That it is but… the price he's asking…"

Ben stepped right in with the answer, "Your love for Mary Jane."

Once again, Peter was surprised at what his uncle had said to him. "How did you… forget it, if you know about my unmasking then you probably know about that as well."

"Yes, and that's why I'm here. To help you make the right decision."

"I'm grateful for that, Uncle Ben because I have no idea on what to do. When Mephisto first came up with his offer, I was going to tell him to shove it up his… But Mary Jane said that we should hear him out."

That surprised Ben a bit but he could understand why she would want time to consider it, despite the fact on whom they would have to accept the deal from.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do, Pete?" Ben asked his nephew calmly.

"To tell ya the truth, Uncle Ben, I don't have a clue on what to do. It doesn't help that a decision needs to be made by the stroke of midnight," replied Peter soberly.

"Alright, what do you think May would have you do?"

"I have a pretty good idea what Aunt May would have us do. She'd say that she's led a good life, that it was her time to go and not to blame myself for what happened."

With an upturned half-smile, Ben responded, "That does sound like my May."

"But I can't let her go like that."

"So, you're willing to give up what you and Mary Jane have so that May will live. I don't think she would want you to do that."

"How would you know that?" shouted out Peter angrily.

"Because there is no way in hell that she would let you make that kind of decision. She'd rather die than let you and your wife sell your souls. If I was in her position, I wouldn't want you to do it either," Ben answered.

"I don't think I can let her go, Uncle Ben."

"You won't be, Peter. She'll always have a place within you." Ben then took one of Peter's hands and placed it on his chest. "Right here."

"That still doesn't make this decision any easier."

"I know that, son, but the tough decisions are never easy to make. Just remember, you have people to turn to for advice."

"You're right, I do," Peter told his uncle as he got off the bench. "Thanks for being here, Uncle Ben, it really helped."

"That's what I'm here for, Petey."

"I better go see MJ at the hospital. She's probably wondering what's keeping me. Thanks again, Uncle…"

Turning around to face his uncle, Peter noticed that no one was there.

_I have no idea what just happened here but before I go to the hospital, there just someone I need to see first_, Peter thought as he pulled on his mask, fired a webline and swung off.

* * *

Mary Jane was seated in a chair next to May's bed, holding her hand when Peter arrived sans costume.

"How's she doing, MJ?" Peter asked.

"There's been no change," Mary Jane answered sadly.

Peter joined his wife at the bedside of his aunt. Seeing May like that was heartbreaking to him because he just could believe she was in a position like this.

"I see that the family has gathered together," a voice suddenly spoke.

Peter and Mary Jane looked over to where the voice had come from not needing to know whom it was.

"Have we reached a decision on my proposition?" Mephisto asked with a sneer.

Both Peter and Mary Jane stood up, hand in hand to face the deal maker.

"The answer is no," Peter told Mephisto while still clutching Mary Jane's hand.

Mephisto was a little surprised at hearing that from Peter but he was undeterred. "And do you agree with your husband, Mrs. Parker?"

Giving Peter's hand a gentle squeeze, Mary Jane gave her answer, "Yes, with all my heart."

"I see, you both know what you are giving up here, do you not?"

"Probably, but it's something that my aunt wouldn't want us to do anyway. So you can be on your way, we don't need your services," Peter stated, not willing to change his mind.

"That's too bad. Unfortunately, I'm not going to leave empty-handed. If I can't have your love, than your aunt's soul should suffice." Mephisto cackled loudly as he made his way over to May's bed.

"Get behind me, MJ, things are about to get a little difficult," Peter informed his spouse, guiding her to get behind him.

Mephisto continued to move forward, not caring who was in his way. Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks as gobs and gobs of webbing began to encase him. Peter kept spraying Mephisto with webbing until he was encased in it from head to toe.

"Is it over, Peter?" Mary Jane asked, surprised that their foe was stopped.

Before Peter could give an answer, with a flash of hellfire, Mephisto was free.

"Did you think that your webbing would be enough to stop me? You are sadly mistaken," Mephisto angrily swatted Peter back with a wave of his hand.

"Peter!" Mary Jane cried out as she went to help her husband back to his feet.

"You won't stop me from getting what I want."

"Perhaps, foul demon, but I believe I can," a voice that Mephisto immediately recognized said from behind him.

Turning around, Mephisto wasn't happy to see the newcomer. "Strange."

"I knew that Peter and his wife would need my assistance once he told me about your _deal_," Dr. Strange told his unearthly foe. "So, I'm here so to make sure you will not bother these fine people anymore."

"You won't meddle in my affairs this time, Strange."

"That's too bad, because your trickery with these people ends now."

The Eye of Agamotto that the good doctor wore began to radiate a brilliant light and power thus freezing Mephisto in his place. With a few mystical words, the Eye opened a portal that then began to pull the not-so-mighty Mephisto through it.

"You'll pay for this Strange!!" Mephisto exclaimed as he was pulled through the extra dimensional doorway which closed once he was completely inside.

"MJ, now it's over," Peter told her, breathing heavily trying to recover from Mephisto's attack.

"Do we need to worry about him coming back?" asked a concerned Mary Jane.

"No," Dr. Strange answered. "Mephisto's anger will be focused on me. He knows that I will aid you against him if he should happen to bother you again."

"Thanks, Doc, I really appreciate the assist," Peter said to his friend as they shook hands.

"You're both welcome. I am glad that you told me about Mephisto because if you had accepted his offer, who knows what dastardly changes would have happened to your lives."

"Peter…" came the raspy voice of May Parker.

"Aunt May!" Peter exclaimed as both he and Mary Jane rushed to her bedside.

"I shall take may leave then. If you need anything at all, please feel free to let me know," Strange told them and with a wave of his cloak, the good doctor was gone.

"Peter… Mary Jane…" May called out again.

"We're here, Aunt May," Peter told her as he clasped her hand.

"I overheard you talking to that Mephisto fellow… and about what you would have to give up for my sake."

"Don't worry yourself over that, just save your strength so that you can get better," Mary Jane said to the elder Parker.

"I'm glad that you didn't… agree to his deal. I wouldn't have wanted that."

"We know that Aunt May," Peter mentioned.

"Take… good care of each other. I love you both…very much." Once she said those words, May let go of Peter's hand.

The heart monitor began to make the dreaded monotone sound that signaled that May had passed on. Peter and Mary Jane wept bitterly over their loss but they were glad that they were able to spend these last few moments with her.

_

* * *

__A few days later…_

Being a fugitive, it was going to be difficult for Peter to arrange a proper burial for his aunt. The one thing he really wanted to do was to have her buried under her own name beside his uncle. Luckily, he got some help from a couple of his fellow members of the underground Avengers.

Peter got word to Edwin Jarvis, through Dr. Strange, about what had happened to May. Jarvis was upset at learning of May's passing and was kind enough to ask how Peter and Mary Jane were handling things. He even offered to help with any of the arrangements but was told that everything was taken care of. Strange also informed Jarvis of when and where the funeral would take place so that he could attend.

Some of Peter's close friends and some of the people that were boarders of May's were notified of her death and given information about the funeral.

The day of the funeral came quickly but weather was pleasant. Dr. Strange, being the Sorcerer Supreme, was able to keep the event from prying eyes since several heroes that were attending were not registered.

As the minister was presiding over the funeral, Peter took a quick look around to see who had shown up. All members of the underground Avengers attended, even Logan. He then spotted Joe 'Robbie' Robertson along with his wife and son, Randy. Next to Robbie was Betty Brant along with Flash Thompson. Felicia Hardy was also in attendance as were Matt Murdock and his wife, Milla. The last person he spotted was Jarvis. Peter had to smile seeing him there.

When the service came to an end, everyone there came by to give Peter and Mary Jane their condolences. Once alone, Peter and Mary Jane said their final goodbyes.

_

* * *

__Later that night_

"I still can't believe that you're gone, Aunt May," Peter said while standing over his aunt's grave.

"Neither can I," Mary Jane said, standing next to him.

"You are definitely going to be missed and not only by us. Several people came out today to say their farewells. You touched a lot of people."

Peter knelt down and brushed his fingers across the newly engraved headstone that both his uncle and aunt shared. The addition read: _May Reilly Parker, beloved wife and aunt_.

"Did we make the right decision, MJ?" Peter asked as he got back up and went over to his wife.

"Yes, we did. Aunt May wouldn't have wanted to be the cause of us being apart," Mary Jane told him.

"Your right, even Uncle Ben told me that but it's reassuring that you agree."

Peter then took Mary Jane's hand, gave a gentle squeeze and made their way out of the cemetery.

"Your uncle Ben?" a puzzled Mary Jane asked.

"I'll tell you about it on the way home," was Peter's answer.

Unknown to the couple, there was another pair watching the two depart.

"Do you think they'll be alright, Ben?" May asked her husband.

"I wouldn't worry about them, May. They'll take good care of each other," Ben happily answered his wife.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed reading how I would have ended OMD. Let me know what you think about it by leaving a review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. 


End file.
